Saito's World
by aliciakirwin
Summary: Louise and Saito are now married. They decide to go to Saito's world and tell his parents. How will Louise adjust to this world? Will she want to stay forever?
1. I'm Home

Saito rings the doorbell…

Only a week has passed since they have wed but Saito couldn't wait for Louise to meet his parents. He also just wanted to see their faces since he'd almost forgotten what his own parents looked like.

"Yes?" says Saito's mother.

Saito takes a moment to respond. He can't believe he's back in his world with Louise. "I'm home, Okaa-san (mom)."

"Saito-kun? Is that you?" She sounded so relieved to finally hear from Saito.

"Yes and I brought home someone very special. Will you let us in?" Saito said trying to sound calm though the excitement was building inside him.

Saito takes a quick glance at Louise who's standing at a short distance behind him. She looks a bit worried and nervous. "Don't worry, Louise." He says. "My parents will love you."

She gives him a smile and a quick "Mm!"

The gate opens…

Saito steps forward but notices that Louise isn't moving. He turns around and holds his hand out, knowing that she must feel very nervous. "Come on, Louise."

She takes his hand and slowly, they both start walking towards the door.

Suddenly, Saito's mom comes out through the door. "Saito! I'm so glad you're home!" She turns to look at Louise and her smile grows. "Are you Saito's special someone?"

Louise tightens her grip on Saito's hand and says, "Yes. I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc-"

Saito interrupts saying, "Louise Valliere." He knew that her very long and unusual name would make his mom want to ask questions about her.

But she still asked "Oh? Is she foreign?"

"Yes!" Saito answers. "She's from France!" He thought that the last name Valliere could sound a bit French.

"Oh. You speak Japanese quite fluently for a foreigner. Anyways, come in! I'll make some tea." His mom says without suspecting a thing.

Saito gives a sigh of relief and quickly whispers to Louise, "If they ask, you were born in France and came to Japan as a young child. Okay?"

Louise looks at Saito with confusion and says "Vrance?"

"No! France!" Saito almost yells.

"What?" Saito's mom says with the same confused expression as Louise.

"Oh, nothing." Saito says.

Saito and Louise both take a seat on the couch while Saito's mom goes into the kitchen to make some tea.

"I hope they don't ask too much about where you are from…" Saito says.

"Maybe we should have thought this out before actually coming here." Saito can tell that Louise is trying to hide her nervousness by seeming angry.

"It's okay." Saito says. "I'll do the talking."

Saito's mom comes back with some tea. "So what is the relationship between you two?"

Saito never even planned out how to tell his own mother that he got married. Without inviting her or his own father. "Uhm, where's oto-san (dad)?"

"He's still working, why?"

"It's just something that I should say to the both of you."

"Oh well, he'll be home pretty late…" Saito's mom pauses and suddenly whispers, "Is she pregnant?"

"Wh-what? No!" Saito says. "It's something else…"

"Well, what is it then?"

Saito sighs. "Louise is my wife."


	2. Saito's Home

**Louise's Point of View (POV)**

Saito presses some button that makes a noise…

He told me that this is where his parents live. It is not a very big house, but it looks fairly comfortable. _I hope I will feel comfortable…_

_I'm so nervous that I could die. What will his parents even be like? Well, I know that they must be commoners since Saito is a commoner himself but what will they think of me? I don't even why I'm getting so nervous! I am an aristocrat from a very wealthy family, I shall not let Saito's parents make me feel like a fool! I am the most perfect match for Saito!_

"Yes?" Speaks the magic box where Saito pressed the button. It is a woman's voice. _Could it be… his mom?_

"I'm home, Okaa-san (mom)" Saito says very softly.

"Saito-kun? Is that you?" _I can tell how relieved she sounds. She must have been so worried after not hearing from him for so long… What will we tell her when she asks why we haven't tried contacting sooner?_

"Yes and I brought home someone very special. Will you let us in?" Saito says in such a calm tone. _Does he already know what to tell them? _

Suddenly, Saito looks at me and says "Don't worry, Louise. My parents will love you."

He always knows how to cheer me up. I smile and give a little "Mm!"

The gate opens…

_In this world, there is no magic. There are no classes that separate the peasants from the nobles. There are no servants. There are no elves or dragons. In this world, all I have is Saito…_

Saito starts walking but I'm frozen. _This world is so different from mine… Was Saito this terrified when he first came to my world?_

He turns around and holds his hand out to me. "Come on, Louise."

I step forward and take his hand. We walk together towards the front door.

Suddenly, a woman with black hair and blue eyes comes out. "Saito! I'm so glad you're home!" She turns to look at me and her smile grows. "Are you Saito's special someone?"

I tighten my grip on his hand and say "Yes. I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc-"

Saito interrupts saying "Louise Valliere."

"Oh? Is she foreign?" Saito's mom asks.

"Yes!" Saito answers. "She's from France!" _Vrance?_

"Oh. You speak Japanese quite fluently for a foreigner. Anyways, come in! I'll make some tea."

_How could I have been worried? His mother is so sweet and kind. Just like Saito._

Saito gives a sigh of relief and whispers, "If they ask, you were born in France and came to Japan as a young child. Okay?"

_I don't even know if I can pronounce this weird name for a land. _"Vrance?"

"No! France!" Saito almost yells. _Frans?_

"What?" Saito's mom says with the same confused expression I have.

"Oh, nothing." Saito says.

He takes a seat so I sit next to him. As we sit, Saito's mom goes into the kitchen and he says "I hope they don't ask too much about where you are from…"

"Maybe we should have thought this out before actually coming here." I said. _Maybe if I sound a bit irritated, it will hide how nervous I really am._

"It's okay." He says. "I'll do the talking."

His mom comes back with the tea and says "So what is the relationship between you two?" _Are we going to tell her now? Where is Saito's father?_ I stare at Saito to see what he's thinking. _I can't really tell…_

"Uhm, where's oto-san (dad)?" he says.

"He's still working, why?"

"It's just something that I should say to the both of you." _That we are married… without your permission._

"Oh well, he'll be home pretty late…" Saito's mom pauses and suddenly whispers, "Is she pregnant?"

_WHAT? W-we just got married! How could I have a child so soon…? _I turned to look at Saito and he looks skeptical. _Would it be bad if I was?_

"Wh-what? No!" Saito says. "It's something else…"

"Well, what is it then?"

_~Louise's flashblack~_

"_I want to be Louise's husband. I have protected her when she has most needed me. I may not be a king or act noble in any way, but no other man could have done what I have just to protect Louise. I promise that if another time comes when Louise's life is in danger, I will risk mine just to protect hers. So please Mister and Miss Valliere, accept me as your son…" Saito said in such a serious tone._

_Father looked at him as if he was crazy. So did Eleanor._

_Mother looked at Saito with almost pitying eyes. She knew that he was desperate to marry me. _

"_Please take care of our Louise, Saito." Mother said._

_Louise's father looked at her surprisingly and stared at Saito very hard, looking for a reason to decline. Finally, he just gives in saying "You have earned my respect, Saito. If you hurt my Louise in any way though, I will have you found and killed."_

_Saito smiles. "I would never do anything to hurt Louise."_

_~End~_

_Saito did so much to just to show worthiness to my parents… So I must hold my head up high in this world. _

Saito sighs. "Louise is my wife."

_Please accept me as your daughter!_

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! I'm going to be putting a chapter of third person point of view that will still be a bit through Saito's perspective and a chapter of first person that will be Louise's perspective since she is the one in this "strange" world. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! (:**


End file.
